Love Can't Be Shattered
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: I never thought it would end this way... I lost... Everything... note- mega Godzilla fans, steer clear, because bad stuff happen to the guy. MUTO fans though, are welcome. Please review (but only if you enjoyed it...)
1. The Journey

Love can't Be Shattered

**Authors Note- I know that to many people this story will be strange and weird, but the reason I wrote this was because when I saw the MUTO's in Godzilla, I wept when the mother lost her babies. I realised how different and improved (in my opinion) the film would have been if it was from the view of the mother- heck, even the whole genre of the movie would be different- a romantic tragedy instead of a sci-fi monster movie. So I decided to write this fan fiction. Please comment what you think and if it was sad- I am dying to know what others think of this. Also I have changed things so it is not ****_exactly _****like the film. Ok, so here it is:**

Looks like you found me in my hiding place… well… I want to tell you something. As you are a human, I won't be surprised if you hate this fact and try to kill me, but… I am a female MUTO. Yes, I am the one from the 2014 Godzilla film. If you have seen it, I will tell you now, that film does not represent a glorious victory for humanity, or one's will to survive. It is only seen that way because it is told from the eyes of a human. But, before you leave and get the military to blast me with a cannon, please, listen to the story from _my _eyes. I will warn you now, there is no happy ending in this story- only my heart being torn apart into a million pieces, and my will to survive which was almost broken. I know what you're thinking… 'Parasites like you don't have feelings'… well, I'm not the one slowly ripping the planet of her resources simply because of the illusion that I'm 'superior'.

It all started whilst I was hibernating in my dark, safe cocoon. It was a bit damp inside, but nonetheless, I slept. I had been in there for millions of years, undisturbed for a long time. My eyes were sealed shut, and I didn't open them until, one day, I heard something. It was very familiar, and even if it was from far away, I recognised it immediately. Was it just another dream? Or was this all real. Had I just heard _him_?

Oops! I'm so sorry, I forgot to explain something. When a male of my species is awoken, they emit a sound which only another MUTO could hear. Even if all MUTO's could notice it, it grabs the attention of only one female- the one who is your true love (May I note that this 'true love' business is serious, and is nothing like the ones in fairy tales).

Although, this sound which I heard was not from any old male- I had known him before I put myself in the cocoon.

**Flashback**

It was one day before I decided to hibernate in a cocoon. He was my mate, and we loved each other. We knew we were meant to be together, and were inseparable from one another.

We were watching the calm, blue ocean, near the edge of a cliff. We were laying down, next to each other. My head rested against his shoulder, and he looked around in a protective manner. He had his wing around me, and he began nudging me, affectionately.

Suddenly, an older, larger MUTO appeared. He wanted me, even if we weren't meant to be together, he lusted for intercourse. He was willing to kill my mate for it. He roared at him, snarling, with saliva dribbled out of his mouth. My mate got up, and walked towards the opposition, growling. I knew my mate wouldn't win this fight- his opponent was huge compared to him- so I ran in front of him, and bellowed at the giant male MUTO. He simply lifted his front limb, and slammed it against my face. I was thrown across the ground, and so stunned and terrified, I could not get back up. I only watched, helplessly.

My mate was intimidated, and knew his chances were slim, but he would never let any creatures harm me in any way, so he ran in front of my body, lowered his head, and snarled as loud as he could. The enemy MUTO walked towards my mate, assuming he was not much of a threat. He lifted up his front limb, and was going to hit it against my mate's thick neck. But he had underestimated him.

My mate, quick as a flash, head butted his adversary against a tree. The MUTO fell to the ground, creating a huge thump as he hit the floor. My mate roared triumphantly. But it was not the end. The rival MUTO got up, and grabbed my mate in his mouth, by his wings. He held him in the air. My mate screeched in pain, and struggled to get out of his rivals grip. But it was all for nothing. His wings broke. His opponent threw him away.

My heart stopped beating.

My mate was thrown at the very edge of the cliff. He lay there, completely still, but I could still see that he was breathing. The edge of the cliff started cracking, unable to support my mate. I tried to come towards him and get him out of there, but his rival would always block my way. I roared at my mate in horror.

He weakly lifted his head and watched me with eyes filled with tears. He was sorry. The cliff then collapsed, taking my mate down with it.

The large male MUTO turned his head to see what happened to my mate, and when he did, I ran away from him, as fast as I could, weeping in sadness.

I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to breathe. I didn't want to live, or exist in any way, and yet, at the same time… I didn't want to die. That's how I ended up building a cocoon and remaining inside for all this time. I didn't want to believe that the one I loved so much was gone, and that no matter what I did, I would never get him back.

**End of flashback**

But now, I was hearing his voice. After millions and millions of years, I heard him! Happiness and hope levels grew dangerously inside me. He was not dead! He was not gone forever! He was alive! And on this very Earth! He must have survived the fall and built a cocoon to heal himself, and he was now ready! Happily, I created the same sort of sound so he knew that I was here as well, and that we must find each other.

I used my front limbs to tear a hole in my cocoon. I ripped through its thin, paper-like skin easily, and clambered out. The sun was shining, and the sky was cloudless, and the day was beautiful. But I noticed one major difference. The trees were tiny! And there were so little of them around! In their place were huge metal things called 'buildings'. Instead of fresh, crisp air flowing against my body in the wind, it was a dirty, polluted air entering my nostrils. Plus, I was _surrounded_ by tiny little creatures with strange hands, squashed faces with the _weirdest _of noses, and had four limbs, only walking on two! They were your species, known as humans

The gawped at me, terrified and awe-stricken. I simply watched them, curious. Why were they so afraid of me? I consumed nuclear energy, not flesh, and my size would only be a problem if they got in my way without me seeing them first. Even if they had never seen anything like me before, I was not a threat. But why were they so tiny?

A few seconds later, when I came to my senses, I understood. I couldn't feel the amount of nuclear energy there had been before. In fact, it was ten times weaker. That must've been why everything was so miniscule!

I then heard another sound. It instantly grabbed my attention, and released a surge of adrenaline within my body. I nervously took a step back, and accidentally stepped on a human. I couldn't believe that abomination was alive. Godzilla was his name.

In the film, he is shown to be some sort of hero by coming and 'restoring nature'. But, I can tell you for certainty that he is no hero, in fact, he is the opposite of one. He hunted my species for sport, not to restore the balance.

Now, it was like that film, 'The Terminator'- Godzilla was The Terminator, fierce and without any mercy, my mate was Sarah Connor, poor and defenceless, and I was Kyle Reese, out to protect the target of a ruthless killer. It was a race against time.

I ran forward, galloping through the city, unintentionally stepping on a few more humans, even though I tried not to. Happiness had morphed into tension as I ran onwards. I was quite far from my mate- he was on the other side of the planet, and Godzilla was close to him. We had to find each other, and could only pray Godzilla didn't find one of us. We needed to be reunited, as I couldn't afford to lose my mate. Not again. And certainly not to Godzilla.

I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I must have covered about fifty miles in a mere 15 minutes, until I came across a huge crowd of people. They had strange, greenish clothes, with large black guns, each one pointing at me. I think those were people from what you call the military. I didn't stop running. I couldn't afford losing any time. I roared at them to see if I could scare them away, but they held their ground. I ran faster, picking up speed, so they knew I wasn't going to stop, but they didn't even budge. Instead, they screamed 'fire!' and began shooting tiny metal capsules at me, which are called bullets of what I remember. They didn't hurt much, only stinging a little. I reached the people, and tried to jump over them. I landed, accidentally crushing a few, but I kept on going, not stopping, not looking back.

I was starving, as there wasn't as much nuclear energy as before. A few hours later, when the sun was setting, I saw a power plant. The energy there attracted me like a moth is attracted to light, and I rushed towards it, destroying everything in my way. I stood over the power plant, towering above it. All that energy was driving me crazy, it took over my mind. I was starving. I lifted up my front limb, and smashed it, tearing a large hole in the building. I dug my head inside, vigorously searching for the energy. Paranoid humans dashed away from the area, screaming in terror. I found the nuclear energy and consumed it all, devouring it, absorbing it into my large body. After millions of years, the feeling of nuclear energy was great! As I gobbled up all the nuclear energy, a small flying mechanical object hovered in front of me. I lifted up my head, and looked at what was called a helicopter, its blades quickly whirring around.

I leaned forward, slightly, to get a closer look, but less than a moment, it began to shoot at me. I growled in annoyance. I used my small forearms to nudge it away. It reeled out of control, and crashed somewhere, creating a tiny explosion.

I then ran away, until about an hour later, I was exhausted. I knew Godzilla would also need rest, so I lay down, sleeping next to a few large skyscrapers.

I dreamt of finding my mate that day. But we weren't in a city- we were back in the forest we used to live in. We nuzzled one another, and chased each other like immature MUTO chicks. We snuggled each other. Suddenly, the sky turned red. Whenever this happens in a dream, it meant danger. We looked around, terrified. I turned my head, and saw Godzilla standing on a large hill, like a bloodthirsty black demon waiting for the best moment to attack. I tried to screech in shock, but it only came out as a mere whisper. Godzilla's small yellow eyes glowed like tiny light bulbs, giving me a glare which a murderer gives to his victim just before he kills her for the pure 'fun' of it. He began moving towards me, flexing his razor sharp claws. Lightning struck, and I awoke. I was surrounded by the military- there were even more than in my previous encounter. But I couldn't care less. That stare Godzilla had given me seemed so familiar- I could swear I had seen it before. It was the equivalent of the look of a mentally unstable psychopath.

I watched the humans. They were all pointing a gun at me. There was no way around them- I had to go forward. I roared, trying to scatter them, but once again, they stubbornly stayed in their position, and began shooting at me. I lifted up my limb, and it began to glow red. I thrust it onto the ground.

It threw everything backwards. All the cars stopped moving, and the lights turned off. I had used an electromagnetic pulse as my defence.

I then ran towards them, and as I tried to get away from the circle of humans around me, I crushed a few.

In my last encounter, the bullets only hurt a little, but this time, there were far more. The pain burned me like a fire devouring flesh, slowly burning the charred skin.

But I refused to stop.

For the sake of my mate.

For the sake of life.

I ran onwards, towards the horizon, galloping like a horse.

Later, when it was night time, I slept near a bridge, under the cool blue moonlight. But, I was awoken by soft chirping noises. I looked around, scanning for any nearby movement. It could be something harmless, like a little bird, or some sort of weapon made by humans to destroy me once and for all.

I then realised it was coming from _inside_ _me_. I peered at my belly, as it was coming from there, and saw eggs!

They glowed a warm, orange colour, and you could see all my little babies floating inside. My abdomen had swelled up so the eggs could have space. Happiness filled up my heart. It gave me hope, hope for the future. It made me see the beauty in life. A mere twenty four hours ago, they didn't exist, but now they were all here. The thought that my offspring were all here made me thrilled.

The sound emitted by my mate had caused an instinctive chemical reaction- the fertilisation of my eggs. All of those eggs, every single one, was an individual life, each with a different personality. I dreamily pictured how touching it would be to watch them all grow and prosper under my motherly gaze. Many will be lost in the way, which is very sad for a mother like me, but I'll do everything I can to ensure their survival in this new world.

I then heard shuffling noises coming from the bridge. I got up, and moved towards it. Two puny humans were there. Once they saw me, the two quickly lay down on the bridge, laying completely still in the hope that I hadn't seen them. But I had. I moved towards them, and they seemed very unsettled, even though I was only inspecting them. A small machine (called a walkie-talkie) was still working, and fuzzy, muffled voices could be heard. The paranoid humans turned it off. I moved my head closer to them. I was so close, that I was breathing on them, and you could tell that they felt the cool air be expelled out of my nostrils, as they would look at each other uneasily whenever I did. It was the closest I had gotten to a human up to that point in time. I was so close, I could see all their facial features- even their strange eyes and teeny eyelashes.

I then heard the horn of a train. I turned my head, as it had caught my attention, and I could feel there were nuclear weapons on it, and I needed energy.

As I left, I heard the humans talking quietly in insignificant whispers. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I hoped that they understood that I am only a simple mother trying to survive, and that I would only attack if I was provoked. And I prayed that they told as many humans as possible about this encounter, so they know I am not dangerous unless I'm attacked.

After destroying that train and devouring every single source of energy inside, I moved on. I was very close to my mate, but so was Godzilla.

It was mid-afternoon, and I found another city. It had huge buildings, and was the edge of the big city known as San Francisco. I heard my mates' roar- he was on the other side of the city. I roared back, so he knew my location. We would probably meet around the centre.

I saw some planes flying around me, with missiles. Again, they were from the military. They were tiny, and began to shoot me with them. They created a small explosion on my body. I tried to ignore them, even though they hurt a little. I carried on moving, and heard Godzilla's roar…he was here too. My mate and I had to find each other as fast as possible, otherwise Godzilla would get him. I began to move faster, tearing through any large buildings in my way, and crushing the small houses. I snorted as I went through the city, sometimes checking to see if my babies were all right. I saw people running away, while others were frozen, stiff with fear. I stepped over the petrified humans, and they watched in fear and awe. I saw another power plant, and destroyed it, gobbling up all the energy inside. I needed it, as fighting Godzilla wouldn't be easy.


	2. Reunited

Later that day, I was around the centre of San Francisco, near the Golden Gate Bridge. My mate was nearby. At this point on, almost everything you know from the film was false- this is the truth.

I was on the ground, watching the skies. I knew he was coming, and was overjoyed- in mere minutes, I would be with my mate. I had found him before Godzilla.

I roared, so my mate knew my exact location. My heart was beating faster than ever in excitement.

Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw my mate flying in the sky! He flew in the clouds, zipping through them. Then, some humans on a ship began to shoot at him. I gasped, not able to believe that humans were so heartless that they would actually attack a creature which, at that moment, posed no danger to them. He slowly glided towards them, and dive bombed the ship, folding up his graceful wings just before he broke through the surface of the water. He dragged the ship under, and stayed there for a few seconds. I was worried for a little while, and I examined the water, searching for him with my eyes.

Suddenly, he jumped out of the water, onto the shore. He held the ship in his jaws, and threw it to the ground, then dug his head into the ship, tearing through the metal like it was simple paper. I turned my head for just a minute, and saw that there were no humans around, except on the shore and on the bridge.

_They must be evacuating_ I thought.

He got his head out of the ship, and had a nuclear weapon in his mouth, which must've been in the ship so the humans could attract us here. I didn't know why, but I hoped it was because this was a place where I could raise my young and not kill any people because there won't be any around here.

My mates huge wings unfurled, and he took off from the ground, and flying towards me. He landed on a nearby skyscraper, in front of me. I came towards him, and he watched me with his intelligent eyes. It had been millions of years since we last saw each other, and finally we had found each other. I began to tear up, and the little droplets of water trickled out of my eyes in happiness. He pounced of the skyscraper, and with a _thud _landed right in front of me. His face was only centimetres from mine. We could only hear each other's breath- all other noises were ignored. We watched one another for a little moment. I dreamily looked at him, and he moved his head forward a little, gently nuzzling me.

I couldn't control myself much longer. I sniffed as tears flowed out of my eyes. He caressed me, trying to console me. Our love was still going. It was so strong, it couldn't stop. Our bond was stronger than ever before.

He put his wing around me. He was a slightly bigger than me, but only a bit (Unlike in the movie, female MUTO's are actually smaller than males.) He pulled me closer to him, and he stroked me with his small arms in a protective manner. He wasn't going to let anything happen to me.

We cuddled one another, yet both of us knew it was not over.

Not yet.

He gave me the nuclear weapon. I took it in my arms, and held it near my babies. They glowed brightly, and felt the energy, as they rolled around in their eggs.

My mate saw our babies. He moved in to take a closer look, and I lifted up my front limbs so he could see them better. He made soft cooing noises in happiness. For a small moment, everything was perfect. It was just me and my mate. No humans, no Godzilla, no military. Just us and the landscape.

We then both heard a roar… Godzilla's roar. He was dangerously close. We turned, and saw his spikes protrude out of the water, near the bridge. He had found us…

My mate turned back to me, and nudged me. We had to build a nest. It was either now or never. I hesitantly moved away from him, slowly, without taking my eyes off him. He roared, urging me to move faster. He was going to fight Godzilla, and distract the abomination from us. I cooed back, begging him not to go. He remained with me. I knocked down a few buildings, and began to dig a hole for the nest, placing the nuclear weapon inside. My mate eyed Godzilla like a deadly hawk. He was waiting for the moment Godzilla would move onto the shore, as for now, only his dorsal spikes could be seen. I clawed through the debris, then walked into the hole backwards. It was time to lay my eggs. My head stuck out of it, and my mate approached me. He bent down, and nuzzled me, soothing me. I nudged him affectionately. He licked me in return.

After sometime, we heard Godzilla's roar. My mate looked at me, woefully, as if it was the last time we would be together.

He had to go fight.

I was still laying my eggs, so I couldn't go with him. He turned, and slowly lumbered away. I anxiously grunted, telling him that I didn't want to be alone. But I knew that I had to be if it meant having a chance against Godzilla. My mate then looked at me, and moved towards me.

He was right in front of me, like before. He growled, promising me that everything will be okay, that he will return, that we will make it. He cuddled me once more, then opened his graceful wings, and took off, to destroy the barbaric Godzilla. I saw Godzilla in the distance, moving towards us. He was like a huge demon of death. He glared at me, the same way he did so in my dream. His eyes were filled with only hate and destruction, with only one thought- kill. I could never forget that terrifying stare, as it was the most petrifying thing you could see in a million lifetimes. I breathed quickly, unable to believe that I was staring at death in the eye, that this creature could send me to the grave at any moment. My mate roared as he swooped in and attacked Godzilla.

The fight had begun.

But, as I watched the two battle, I began to remember something. That look Godzilla had given me had triggered something hidden in my mind. They were memories which had been partially forgotten, but were still present deep within my mind. Because I was in a cocoon, I had forgotten about a few things, yet now, traumatic memories gushed back to my brain like a huge tsunami. It was the reason why Godzilla was in my dream. Why he gave me that stare.

Godzilla was the one who killed my parents.


	3. The Flashback And The Fight

**Flashback**

Yes, I suddenly remembered it all. It was a beautiful sunny day. I was play fighting with my younger brother and older sister, while our parents gladly watched us. My father was a noble MUTO, who had fought many other hostile creatures and saved our lives countless times. He was covered in battle scars, while my mother would look after us and sometimes play around with us. She also protected us, but her priority was to hide us so the attacker doesn't find us.

Suddenly, all five of us heard Godzilla's roar. We turned our heads, and saw the bastard watching us, giving us the same glare he would give me in the future and in my nightmare.

My mother and father got up, snorting at the anathema of a creature. Godzilla roared again. My mother lumbered towards him to fight, but my father nudged her back. He wanted to fight Godzilla, as she had to get me and the others in a safe place.

Without staying any longer, my father ran towards Godzilla, knowing his life was in danger, knowing he may not return to us, but knowing that we will survive. He head butted Godzilla.

My mother nudged all three of us, telling us to run and not dare look back. We all ran, reluctantly leaving my father behind.

Yet, we all glanced to see what was happening.

I began to weep. Godzilla was holding my fathers' dead body in his hands. Blood was splattered all over the corpse of my once proud and dignified father, and it dribbled onto the ground. He was gone forever.

And, yet, I knew why Godzilla was killing my parents. My mother had killed Godzilla's father to lay her eggs, so he had a reason to kill and a reason to enjoy it too. He seemed to… have a point for all this.

We came by a tall hill. My brother effortlessly flew up to the top, but it was too steep for my sister and me to climb. We clambered up as much as we could, until my mother used her snout to push us up. Just as she did, Godzilla crept up behind her, and bit her leg. She screeched in pain, and he dragged her away. I never saw her again.

I helplessly watched in despair, unable to do anything. We walked away, crying for our parents, but knowing they won't come to comfort and protect us, not anymore. In the night, we were cold, so we cuddled each other, still chirping, still hoping. But we were simply wasting our time.

By next morning, we had given up. We didn't know what to do, or where to go. We would only wait.

Then, Godzilla found us again. He didn't care how small or defenceless we were, or how much grief we were going through. He wanted to destroy us after what our parents had done. Although, they had no choice. My mother had to lay her eggs somewhere where there was a lot of energy, and the closest to her was Godzilla's father. She killed him so she could have us. Godzilla still wanted us dead. Anything that was related to our parents, he wanted to kill, as revenge. Quick as a flash, he grabbed my brother and sister in his clawed hands. They wriggled, screaming in fear and shock, unable to believe that within seconds, it would all be over. But they didn't stop trying to fight for their lives. Nevertheless, Godzilla crushed them with no remorse. They lay in his hand, limp and motionless, with no life in them.

One second, they were there. The other, they were gone.

I gawped at him, shocked that he was capable of looking harmless babies in the eye, taking in all the fear and shock they were going through, then killing them. I didn't care if he was avenging his father, so I ran away, as fast as my legs could carry me. Something was wrong with Godzilla. He was not normal. There was something about him… he killed without reason, was unable to feel pity, unable to feel empathy, and had a need to kill, and he did it with so much joy. It must have been because he saw his own father die in front of his eyes. It traumatised him. He needed revenge.

**End of flashback**

Now, it was night time. Some humans from the military had come, but they weren't a threat- they came to save the humans who didn't have time to evacuate. I wanted to join my mate and get it over and done with, but egg laying took up a lot of time, so I could not have the joy of sinking my teeth into Godzilla's flesh. I decided to turn my attention to my egg laying. I'd finish it faster if I concentrated on it. I looked away, and tried to ignore everything, even if the flood of noise still pounded its way into my ears. I closed my eyes, and tried to mentally separate myself from the world.

About half an hour later, I had finished laying my eggs. That was when I realised that everything had gone quiet, and that the fight was on hold, may be even over. I excitedly turned my head, expecting to see my mate standing there, watching me like a benevolent angel, with Godzilla's carcass rotting somewhere.

But, alas, he was not there. He was nowhere in sight.

I could only make out Godzilla in the mist, on all fours, a few hundred meters away, watching me like the demon of hell he was. That's all he did. He simply watched me, with an evil grin in his eyes. They were malevolent, nefarious, with a despicable amount of sadism within them. I knew about the horrible things he had seen when he was a child, and I understood him to a certain extent, but it was not a reason to give up and let my species perish. A human was in between us, poor thing, shivering in fear. I recognised him- he was the one from the bridge!

He was at Godzilla's mercy- although, Godzilla was too mentally damaged to have the capacity to have any mercy for any creature outside his own species. But, since humans weren't really a threat, chances are he won't kill him.

Nevertheless, Godzilla paid no attention to the little, terrified man in front of him. His eyes followed me around. I snarled softly in reply, protecting my nest from the giant green devil in front of me. I quickly peered behind me, and saw my nest for a short second. I turned back to face Godzilla, with an endless amount of confidence inside me. I was proud of my nest. All my little babies were safe and sound, doing their backflips in their eggs. They were all placed near the nuclear weapon.

I narrowed my eyes, giving Godzilla a death stare. I knew my mate wasn't dead- he was alive, and probably hiding somewhere.

Godzilla raised his head proudly, and roared loudly. The unfortunate human covered his ears in a helpless attempt to block out the loud sound. I scratched at my ears. Godzilla shut his mouth, and his roar echoed across the city.

Godzilla then pushed himself up, and slowly began walking towards me. My turn to fight had come. I roared, and crawled out of the nest, growling in defence. I latched some of my limbs onto some buildings to have a good, protective stance. I then pounced forwards, trying to push Godzilla down. Instead, to my shock, he grabbed my neck in his hands. His claws squeezed my neck slightly, making it difficult for me to breathe. He thrust his head forward, and bit my shoulder. His serrated teeth tore through my skin and flesh. Red, watery blood dribbled out of my wounds, onto the floor. I screamed in pain, and felt my precious warm blood gush out, staining Godzilla's pearl white teeth liquid scarlet. He then threw me backwards, with no mercy. I fell to the ground, and when I landed, I shook the ground like an earthquake.

To make sure I didn't get back up, Godzilla stomped his huge clawed foot on me. I squirmed and struggled, trying to get away, yet I couldn't find the strength to do so.

Was this truly the end? The question floated around in my mind, refusing to leave. Was Godzilla going to kill my mate, whom I adore with all my heart? Or will my mate destroy Godzilla, and find out that I'm dead, and slowly die of sadness? And what would happen to my babies? Oh, those poor, little, defenceless things! So precious, yet so vulnerable. I didn't want to think about what would happen to them. I prayed that they could survive without me to guide them.

Godzilla took in a deep breath. He was going to kill me with his atomic breath, which was a beam of pure nuclear energy. I tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. I saw his mouth slowly glow bright blue as the atomic breath climbed up his throat. I shut my eyes.

I braced myself for the end. He had won.

But, just before Godzilla could expel his atomic breath, I saw something in the distance. It flew like a celestial being, an angel of life. It flew through the mist, and revealed my mate, soaring towards Godzilla with his jaws wide open. He was my hero, my saviour, my salvation. He screeched, flew like the miracle he is, and grabbed Godzilla's head with his front limbs, pulling is away from me. His atomic breath aimlessly flew out of his mouth, into the air. I got up as fast as I could, and rammed myself against Godzilla, making him stumble backwards. My mate slammed Godzilla's head once more, and I reared up on my hind legs, and tumbled back down, thrusting Godzilla against the ground.

We had no mercy for him, because he has no mercy for us.

I began to hit him as hard as I could with my front limbs, and my mate dive bombed him. Hearing the sounds of another creature in pain was horrible, so I tried to remember all the bad things he had done to me. I remembered my brother, my sister, my mother, my father. I knew that if I didn't kill him, he would kill me. I remembered myself as a baby, hiding from him in fear, unable to do anything.

Well, I had had enough of him. I lifted up my limb to give the bastard what he deserved.

And _that _was the moment my whole life changed for the worst.


	4. Misery

I heard a huge explosion. Flames came from the one place I hoped and prayed it would not come from… my nest. I turned away from Godzilla and ran to my nest. There were no signs of life. I peered inside.

It felt like something had torn my chest open, reached in, and plucked my heart out. Fires were raging inside my ravaged nest.

In the film, I realised that all my babies were dead because all the eggs were destroyed.

But this is reality. The truth is so much more savage.

The lifeless body of each individual baby I ever had littered the place which was more like hell than a nest. All of my babies, so small and helpless, burned in the fires as if they were nothing, as if they had no right to life. They had black, charred skin, and blood leaking out of them. Each one had a life, a soul, a personality, and now, each one had disappeared into the shadows of time. I knew they were dead, but I couldn't stop myself from nudging one of them to make sure they were gone. I felt the cold, burnt body lay limp against my snout. No heartbeat, no brain activity, nothing. Just a deathly silence with fire burning in the background.

At the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I looked there, and something crawled out from the corner of the burning nest. What I saw has never left me, and sticks with me to this very day.

One of my babies. The explosions had destroyed her egg, so the premature youngster was forced to come out. Her back legs weren't strong enough to carry her weak, frail body, so she dragged herself forward with her front legs. She looked at me, wheezing with the little strength she had in her. She was so small, only an eighth of the size of a human.

She knew, from the first time she saw me, that I was her mother. She crawled towards me, slowly dying. There was nothing I could do to help my daughter- a feeling I pray no one will experience in the future, as it is so very painful. She reached me. Her skin was thin and transparent, her limbs small and delicate. She stumbled and landed on my snout, leaning against it for balance. Slowly, my baby turned her head towards me, as her wheezing got louder and louder. Her lungs were not fully developed. She weakly squeaked in pain and sorrow. She had only been alive for a few seconds, and all she was experiencing was an untameable misery. I whimpered in response to her squeak, telling her I was sorry that she had to experience all this despair, and that she will never know the beauty of this world.

I wept, tears sprinkling out of my eyes like a small waterfall. I felt like the weakest, most inferior being in the universe. I felt like my purpose in life had just been destroyed and it was the first time I wanted to lie down and die. I never thought I would have to go through the nightmare of watching my child die after an existence of a few seconds.

She then fell to the ground, breathing loudly. One of her front legs remained on my snout. Her breath began to slow, and get less frequent, until her limb gradually slid off my muzzle. She looked at me for one last time, before laying back her tiny head and succumbing to death.

My baby was out of her misery.

I turned away, and cried more tears of despair. My children all burned in the cruel inferno as I howled in agony.

That was when I realised the great fact, the ultimate truth. It was the reason humans were with Godzilla, why they cheered him on.

The two were both abominations. They were both curses on the planet Earth, therefore, both were subconsciously connected. It was why Godzilla wasn't killing them, and also why the humans didn't kill him. They both wanted to survive, but to do so, they had an illusion that they had to kill me.

I fell to my knees. I wanted to build another cocoon, encase myself inside, and never come out. Once a female MUTO lays her eggs, she can never breed again. All hope of my species going on had disappeared- a chance that could never ever be recovered.

My mate flew towards me. He had left Godzilla, who was recovering from his wounds. I dug my head into his shoulder, sobbing like never before. He too was crying, and stroked me with his arms. He nuzzled me in sadness.

_They're all dead... I watched one of them die... _I grieved, as my mate moved his arms towards my head to stroke me.

I submissively took a few steps backwards. He cooed, trying to console me. I cried softly.

Only a human had the technology to create such a disaster, and have a heart black enough to think that, because they have this illusion of being 'superior', they have the right to kill the babies of an already suffering being. I looked around, and saw one human crawling away. I moved towards him, and realised who this was… it was the man I saw on the bridge.

I felt even worst. Did he not see that I was not a dangerous creature? That I had noticed him, yet didn't attack? I thought that, because he knew I was not deadly, he would leave me alone, may be watch me from a distance, or study me. But, I had underestimated the human race. He had heartlessly murdered my babies. I moved in for the kill, even if his life would never make up for the hundreds he just took.

Just as I was going to kill him, in the corner of my eye, I saw a blue glow on a long, reptilian tail. The glow began to extend to the body and head.

Godzilla was here. I turned to face Godzilla. Lightning struck a few times, and he opened his mouth. He was going to ruthlessly murder me with his atomic breath.

**Slow Motion Scene**

I watched the giant lizard, waiting for the final blow. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I had no spirit, no will to live. I refused to fight back. The atomic breath slowly shot out of his mouth, like a blue beam of nuclear death. His eyes flashed in the moonlight.

Just as it was going to hit me, my mate jumped in front of me, his wings unfurled. There was a bright flash, as the atomic breath hit his chest. He was sent flying backwards. His head was rammed against a building.

**End of Slow Motion Scene**

I then saw a reason to live, a reason to go on. I ran towards my mate. He watched me, weakly growled my name (which your species cannot pronounce), then was unconscious. Godzilla raised his fist to punch my mate. I grabbed my mates back in my mouth, and dragged him away from Godzilla. Instead of hitting my mate, Godzilla punched the building, puncturing a huge hole in the building which made it collapse. Godzilla got out of the way, just before the rubble fell on him. He snarled, lifting up his lips to reveal his jaws splattered in blood, and his slimy pink gums. I stepped in front of my mates' body, and roared at Godzilla. I was terrified, and didn't know how long I'd last without my mate to help me.

I rammed Godzilla against a skyscraper with the sheer weight of my body. He fell down, and was surprised by my strength. I then saw my mate get up. He limped towards me, and watched Godzilla on the ground, who was bellowing in annoyance. He got up, and watched us both, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I submissively walked away, my head low to the ground. I was doing this by instinct, even though I didn't want to leave. I hid behind the nearest building.

My mate snarled at Godzilla. He wanted Godzilla to leave me alone. He then jumped on Godzilla's back, and bit his neck. Godzilla roared in pain, and turned his head, grabbed my mate by the shoulder, and threw him away. My mate recovered in mid-air and flew around Godzilla, circling him a few times. Godzilla watched him, narrowing his eyes. My mate then changed his course and flew towards Godzilla.

He had a burst of confidence- you could see it spreading in his eyes. He was clinging on to his spirit, and refused to let go. He flung out his limbs in front of him, and flew full speed towards Godzilla.

It looked like he would make it, that he would emerge triumphant and victorious. Just as he was going to destroy Godzilla, Godzilla turned, and the most unexpected, worst thing happened.


	5. A Loss That Can't Be Replaced

Godzilla hit my mate with his tail and pinned the one I loved so much against a large, grey building. He crushed my mate against it as the building began to crumble. The huge pieces of debris fell on my mate, and some pierced through his skin and flesh. His whole arm fell off along with the debris, as Godzilla had hit him so hard. Devastated, he looked at the place where his arm would've been. He weakly turned to face Godzilla, who was heartlessly watching my mate's spirit and life force slowly drain away. He was satisfied with what he had done, and left my mate, forgetting about me as his joy devoured his mind. My mate fell to the ground. My heart stopped.

In the movie, my mate died quickly.

But this is reality. The truth is so much more savage.

I crept out of my hiding place. Concerned and fearful, I rushed towards him. He was hyperventilating, and was watching me with his glowing, beautiful eyes, petrified with fear and sadness. He had blood all over his mouth. I fell to my knees, I felt so weak, and was shivering in sadness. He coughed up blood, as little flecks of red flew out of his mouth, and then he cooed weakly, telling me that he loved me, and that he will always love me beyond the end of time itself.

He knew he wouldn't survive.

I wept, pleading him not to die, not to leave me. It was like someone had torn out my fragile soul. I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life, without someone to love, without someone to be there for me, without something who will keep me going. He raised up the one front limb which had not fallen off, and he began to caress me, trying to console me. I felt his limb weakly slide across my head. He began to shed tears, and they dribbled down his cheek, as he whimpered feebly.

_You need to swear that you won't die. Swear that you won't go in another cocoon, and swear you won't run from life. I won't be there for you anymore- I wish I could be around with you longer, but there is nothing I can do about this. You need to face your life, however bad it may seem. You need to try, at the least, so please... _He begged.

I moved the rubble away from his body, and saw his once beautiful and majestic torso splattered in blood and covered in bloodied scars. He looked at me with his sorry, heartbroken eyes as I collapsed next to him, crying an amount of tears I never thought I would have to cry as my tears of despair dripped slowly onto the ground, one by one, as I lay down on my side. I felt a pain worst than anything I have or will ever experience- a pain in my shattered heart. He weakly lifted up his wing, and put it around me, pulling me closer to him. He then covered both his wings around us, so it was just me and him- nothing else.

I knew it was the last time we'd be together. I leaned my head against his shoulder, which was covered in cuts, as he held me in his arms. He wheezed, urging me to promise that I will face life. I swore that I would. He smiled, not with his mouth like humans, but with his eyes. He cooed.

_I fought for your survival. I fought for your life. As long as you're safe, I don't care about what happens to me._

I was deeply touched by what he was telling me, but my sadness was still the most powerful emotion. _But I care about what happens to you _I thought. I put my front limbs around his neck. I moved forwards, and nuzzled him one last time. It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. As I did, I felt his breath wash over my grey snout. It became less frequent every second, until I felt him pull me even closer with the every bit of strength he had. He then licked me, and I closed my eyes, embracing all the love he wanted to give me. I slowly moved my head away from his, and saw him watch me. His eyes were filled with sorrow, yet they were smothered in his noble love for me. He didn't want to leave me alone in this world, but he had no choice.

_Always remember this, my beautiful angel._

I listened very carefully to what he had to say. His last words were:

_Our love... can't... be shattered... it never will break... it will never die... no force in the vast universe... can destroy it... Never...forget...it..._

His quick breaths carried on, until they began to slow. He watched me, and his final tear formed in his glowing eye, then trickled down his face as his heart beat against his chest one last time. He exhaled once more, then his head collapsed, onto the floor. His limbs fell heavy against my body, and his eyes stopped glowing, becoming lifeless. His brown body became grey as his blood stopped flowing.

His life had drained away. So had his beauty and his majesty, just like that.

In one crucial, life-changing second.

_No! No! Please don't leave me. Wake up! Please! _I thought, as I frantically nudged him. There was no reaction. He was dead. I let the devastating fact sink in, and I dragged the body towards me, and dug my head into his chest, weeping for him, like I wept for my parents to come back when I was a child. If he was alive, I would've been able to feel his heartbeat. But no. Not this time. I hugged him, squeezing him like never before, like it would bring him back.

I didn't want to leave him. We had traveled the world to find each other, and I couldn't leave him. I wanted more time with him, even a second longer was something I would be grateful for.

_It's my fault _I thought. _I should have fought with him. I should never have obeyed my instincts and hidden when he was fighting._

The world would never have such a brave, noble soul again.

A part of me had died with my mate- a part which could never be recovered.

_I'll never forget you, _I cooed to him.

_I promise._

I nudged his face, who's features were frozen in time.

I sighed, and got up. I gradually removed my limbs from his body. Slowly, hesitantly, I looked away from his body. Rubble dropped off my torso. I walked away, to find Godzilla.

_I swear, _I thought, _I will get you revenge._

As I walked away, I saw the man who killed all my babies on a ship, in the sea. I rampaged there, destroying all buildings. I exterminated any of the military who were in my way, and finally reached the man on the ship. He had a weapon with him, which was going to blow up soon.

Now, in the film, just as I am going to kill the man, Godzilla comes and kills me… I can tell you, it was not like that.

I moved closer to the man, growling. I was going to destroy him, and make sure they never found his body. I looked into his eyes, and saw how he felt no sympathy for me- only fear.

I brought my face incredibly close to his. My head was only inches from his body. He looked at me, wide eyed.

Surprisingly, the tiny mans mouth opened, and he started to speak, something humans rarely do with other lifeforms.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you..."

And that was when I hesitated. He had just postponed my wrath, and I was curious about what he wanted to say.

"I doubt you understand me... I feel like a mental person, talking to you, but... I'm sorry for what I did..."

I looked at him longer, tilting my head as I watched him.

"I won't be surprised if you still kill me... I just killed all of your offspring... but if I let them live, they would populate the world and kill everything..."

What he was saying was not true. As I said before, very few of my babies would make it to adulthood.

"You know... I too have lost many people special to me... I lost both my parents, and have no idea what will happen to my son and my wife..."

He then did a completely unexpected, and rather daring move. He placed his hand on my huge, beak-like upper jaw, and weakly tried to push it away from himself. I didn't budge, as the fact that he had lost both his parents reminded me of the day I lost mine. I stared blankly into the distance, as memories of seeing my fathers bloodied body and my mother being dragged away by Godzilla came back to haunt me once more. I turned my head to face the man on the ship once more, calculating the decision of killing him, or letting him live. Ultimately, I refused to kill the man.

I would have become like Godzilla, who let all his negative emotions consume and control him if I allowed myself to kill the man. Godzilla had killed my parents, and began to love the feeling of revenge so much, that he couldn't stop himself from proceeding to kill my siblings, my mate, and other pregnant MUTO's in his attempt to protect himself and his species. I was that close to becoming like him.

But I refused.

As I was going to leave, I felt a huge pain on my shoulder. It felt like ten knives were slicing through my flesh. I screamed in pain and saw, to my horror, the jaws of Godzilla holding me.

He dragged me away, and hooked his claws into my mouth, and opened it. He opened his jaws.

I knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was going to blast his atomic breath into my mouth, were it will severe my head from my body.

Instead of me standing there and not putting up a fight (like in the film) I punched his small head with my limb. He immediately let go of me and screeched in pain. He stumbled back, and I rammed him into the water, and then ran away, back to the shore.

I remained there, surrounded by huge buildings far taller than Godzilla. I sobbed. I had a chance to kill Godzilla and avenge my mate, but what did I do? I ran away.

I remembered what my mate had urged me to do. I had to face life, not run from it.

I knew Godzilla would try to find me. I stayed there, waiting for him to come. We were going to finish this. I wasn't going to run. I was going to fight. If I live, I would have rid the world of this abomination, and avenge my mate. If I die, I will join my mate. I didn't care how this was going to end. But it will end today.

I saw Godzilla in the distance. He looked at me. He was tired, but we both wanted to finish this. We watched each other from a distance. I looked straight into the emotionless eyes of the killer of my family. Both of us were here for revenge.

I was here for my mate, parents, and siblings.

He was here for his father.

_Let's finish this…_ I snarled at him.

_You won't survive… you know you'll die, _He growled back.

_At least I won't have to deal with your shit anymore! _I roared.

We ran towards each other. It was the moment of truth. He raised his arm to hit me, but I grabbed it in my mouth. I shoved my limb onto Godzilla's face, and pushed it away, so he couldn't use his atomic breath.

Godzilla's warm blood dribbled into my mouth. I hated the taste of blood, but I loved it this time, enjoying every second of it, wanting more and more of it.

Because this wasn't the taste of blood, not to me at least- this was the taste of pure revenge.

Godzilla screeched in pain. I sliced through his muscles, feeling them pulse slightly against my jaws, with blood spurting out like a fountain, making horrible tearing sounds when I ripped the muscles apart, but this wasn't the sound of flesh being torn apart- this was the sound of pure revenge.

I tore off his arm, and he screamed even louder. Blood sprayed out of his body, dripping down what was the base of his arm.

But I didn't see the ugliness of a creature with a freshly torn off limb, with muscles sticking out of its stump and blood oozing out of it.

I saw the beauty and irony of pure revenge.

I then grabbed Godzilla by the neck, and dragged him towards a huge building. He struggled out of my grip. He peered at me, angrily. I was afraid, but I wasn't going to run away. Not again.

His spikes began to flash blue. I knew what this meant. He spewed out his atomic breath, and I ran away. His atomic breath pursued me like a predator chasing prey. I didn't stop running. Stopping for one second would change the balance of life and death.

I ran by a GIGANTIC building, and Godzilla hit it with his atomic breath. It dissolved part of the base. It leaned towards us, slowly. We both stopped doing anything. We froze in fear, waiting to see what the building was going to do. I peeked at Godzilla. He was standing there, unable to move. The building then began to crumble, and fall down.

Immediately, I ran away as fast as possible. It fell on me. I collapsed, screeching in shock. The rubble only covered my legs, but the pain was unbearable. I then saw Godzilla standing still, paranoid with fear, until the building fell on him. He fell to the ground, and all the debris and rubble covered him.

Slowly, I got up. I limped to the place were Godzilla lay.

He was dead. But I had to make sure.

I poked him with my limb.

_No reaction _I thought.

Suddenly, Godzilla instantly arose, like a zombie coming out of the ground. He shook off all the rubble, and snarled at me.

He took in a deep breath, and his spikes glowed again. But I wasn't going to let him win. Not this time.

I saw his atomic breath climb up his throat once more. Just before he expelled it out of his mouth, I lifted up my limb, and plunged it deep down his throat, blocking his ray of death. He fell to the ground. I struggled to keep it inside, as the force of the atomic breath on its way out was strong. I placed my foot on his chest, and put weight on it, crushing the air out of his lungs, so he wouldn't stop creating his atomic breath. He held my limb with his hand and dug his claws inside. Crimson blood dripped out of my wound, but I didn't give up. He had killed _everyone_ I loved, and it was time for him _to pay. _My parents had killed his dad, but this was no reason to kill the offspring of your dead enemy.

Remember what I said about this all being like the plot of The Terminator? Well, things have changed…Godzilla is the helpless victim, and I… I _AM_ THE TERMINATOR.

I saw a small blue flash appear on Godzilla's neck as he struggled. It began to slowly extend around his neck. Blood was spewing out of the blue glow. I felt the atomic breath on my foot, and it hurt more than anything, but I found the courage not to remove it, not to let Godzilla win. I tensed up my muscles, as it was getting more difficult to keep my foot in his throat because so much atomic breath was building up inside. If I let it out now, there would be so much of his atomic breath that it would, without a doubt, kill me, and destroy everything nearby.

Finally, the blue thing which was cutting through Godzilla's neck had created a complete circle. There was a blinding flash.

It was over

Godzilla, King of Monsters, was dead.

As I moved my foot away, his head was impaled on my limb. It wasn't me who killed him- it was his own ability which did. I removed his head from my limb, and held it in my arms. My foot was covered in blood, like Godzilla's head, and his eyes were white and cloudy. I threw it to the ground, reared up on my hind legs, and roared triumphantly! The roar I emitted was so loud and long, I never thought it was possible to create such a sound. It echoed, and could be heard ten miles in every direction.

I landed on all six of my legs, and limped to my nest, to say goodbye to my mate and my babies one last time.

When I found them, I entered my nest, and saw something completely unexpected.

One egg.

It was far from the raging fires, glowing orange, and I could see my little baby inside. He was a male, and was terrified, yet the poor thing couldn't get away. Quickly, I grabbed the tiny egg in my arms.

He was a lone survivor.

I shot a glance at my mate one last time. A tear trickled down my cheek. Without him, I would have never survived. I approached him and stood over his body.

_It's over. I got revenge. If only you were here to see our precious little baby..._

I turned, and limped away. I saw humans dotted around me. They began to shoot missiles at me. They exploded against my skin, and I fell to the floor, but I didn't give up. I had a purpose in life.

I got back up. The humans shot more missiles at me, and they stung like a thousand needles, but I ignored the pain, got up, and carried on, towards the ocean.

They sent a missile to my head. It exploded against my snout. I shut my eyes, as the smoke slowly went around my head like a huge grey cloud. But I still carried on. I used as much energy as I could as I dragged my limbs across the floor. I refused to die, now that I discovered that there is one survivor, that there is one hope.

I heard the humans say 'This is the last missile!'

I saw a man next to a missile, which was the last one. But I was too weak to survive another. The man was the one from the bridge. I hoped that he understood I meant no harm.

I limped on, refusing to stop. Tears ran down my cheeks, not because I was sad, but because I was tired and afraid.

The man watched me with disbelief. He must have been amazed by my will to survive, and didn't want to shoot.

'Shoot the missile, dammit!' The other people screamed. But he only watched in awe. Maybe he had learnt. Maybe the humans _were _capable of change. He took off his hat, and watched me, respectfully.

'Stop doing that clichéd shit!' The others shouted. But he refused to shoot.

I stopped walking, and watched him in shock.

'I… I can't… I'm sorry' He said.

'Oh, fuck this shit!' a man said. He ran at the missile, and shot it at me. I held on tight to my egg, and used all my strength to jump out of the way. The missile hit the ground, and exploded, as my large body slammed onto the land.

'That was the last one!' The humans screamed.

I then got up with some effort, walked away, and limped into the ocean. It was my only choice- if I stayed, the other humans would find me and kill me. I swam under the sea, and found an underwater cave. It was where you found me. It was a place where I could raise my son in safety, where no humans could harm us.

I could feel the presence of other monsters around the world- Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah. I knew King Ghidorah was a threat, probably even worse than Godzilla, and that Rodan and Mothra could be dangerous if I provoked them, but with King Ghidorah around, making enemies was not a good idea- if he found me, I would have to ally with Mothra and Rodan. It would be difficult, but is still possible. And it could be my chance to show humans that I don't always mean to cause damage.

My son is what has kept me going all this time. He reminds me so much of my mate. Although, this time, I was his hero, his saviour, his salvation, like my mate was to me. I always wanted my mate to return one day, and see his son, to know that _one _of our offspring had survived. But it was impossible.

Now you know my story. Please, you must spread the word. I am not an emotionless monster, or a lumbering abomination. I am a mother, only trying to survive. Please, I'm begging you. Because, unless humans realise this, my son will never be able to see the sun, as we only come out at night, when few are around. We can never leave in the day, otherwise we'll be killed, so please… help us… tell my story, and never forget it

**What would you do...?**


End file.
